


Новый рассвет

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Вот и все. Неопределенности больше нет, впрочем, нет и надежды. Осталась такая мелочь – понять, что теперь делать со своей бессмысленной жизнью.





	Новый рассвет

Возвращение в сознание было стремительным — словно какой-то резкий звук выдернул его из сна. Но вокруг стояла тишина. Откуда-то с улицы доносились обрывки разговоров; у открытого окна шуршала тканью занавеска. Значит, они уже внутри Стен. 

На удивление, боли не было — только неприятная тяжесть во всем теле. А вот открыть глаза не получилось. Поднеся руку к лицу, он нащупал онемевшими пальцами тугую повязку. 

Где-то за стеной послышались шаги и короткий разговор. Он медленно опустил руку обратно на кровать, прислушиваясь. Хлопнула дверь, впуская посетителя. Секундная пауза, три тяжелых шага, скрежет ножек стула по полу. Снова тишина. 

Ему не нужны были глаза, чтобы понять, кто это. 

— Не молчи. Как закончилась экспедиция? 

— Ничего не получилось. Она ушла. Но Эрена мы отбили. 

— Ясно, — нужно было узнать. Сейчас же. — Кто? 

— Никто, — слишком быстрый ответ, едва слышный выдох облегчения. — Все вернулись. Но четверо ранены. 

— Мои? 

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. 

Очень хорошо. После неудачных операций всегда сложнее мириться с потерями. Миссия провалилась, но они хотя бы отделались малой кровью. Теперь можно было и отдохнуть. Хотя, пожалуй, еще кое-что... 

— Мои глаза. 

В ответ тишина. Не слышно даже дыхания. 

— Кровь. В них попала кровь титана. 

— Я догадался. Что говорят медики? 

— Они не знают, вернется ли зрение. 

— Ясно. 

Черт. Как он мог так ошибиться? Так по-идиотски подставиться. Глупо, непрофессионально, _жалко_. 

Нет, он не жалел себя. Он был зол. Потому что отлично понимал, как нужен сейчас командующему разведкорпусом, своему отряду, а может, и всему человечеству — но так далеко он никогда не заглядывал. Капитан Леви — ценная боевая единица, без ложной скромности. Потерять его сейчас, когда у них впервые за долгое время появился шанс на победу, могло стать роковой ошибкой. Разрушить четкие, но такие хрупкие планы, созданные ночами упорного труда. А он знал, сколько умственных и временных затрат требовала подготовка каждой экспедиции за стену, каких усилий это стоило Эрвину, как важна была каждая мелкая деталь. И в этой ошибке будет виноват только он. 

— Леви. 

Пальцы сжала чужая ладонь, и он едва сдержался, чтобы тут же не выдернуть руку. Вместо этого стиснул челюсти, не готовый услышать то, что могло сейчас прозвучать — будь то жалость, слова утешения или заверения, что он не виноват. 

Но ничего из этого не прозвучало. Через несколько секунд напряженной тишины его руку отпустили. Скрипнул стул, хлопнула дверь, затихли шаги в коридоре. Остались только обрывки разговоров, шуршание занавески у открытого окна и ощущение прохладного воздуха на нагретой чужим прикосновением коже. 

А еще благодарность. 

Он сильнее сжал зубы, обещая себе, что сделает все возможное. Он будет бороться, чего бы ему это ни стоило. 

* * *

Эрвин мерил комнату шагами. Стол был завален бумагами — несколько листов упали на пол, да так и остались лежать там. Нужно было срочно вычислить предателя. У него уже появились определенные подозрения, но действовать нужно было наверняка. Чем больше времени проходило, тем более угрожающими выглядели последствия ошибки. Едва получив надежду, они снова безнадежно проигрывали. Снова были на несколько шагов позади.  


Но его мысли то и дело возвращались в комнату, где лежал Леви. Эрвин несколько раз ловил себя на том, что стоит возле двери и держится за ручку, порываясь пойти к нему. Его мучила неясная тревога. Казалось, что он должен быть там, иначе случится что-то непоправимое. Хотя, конечно же, он ничего такого никому не был должен. Более того, он обязан быть в своем кабинете — работать на пределе возможностей, тратить все силы на разгадку. А вместо этого уже несколько часов ходит по кругу — и физически, и мысленно.  


Нет, так дело не пойдет. Решив, что Леви наверняка спит, и он его не потревожит, Эрвин в очередной раз подошел к двери и решительно потянул ее на себя.  


В комнате было прохладно — окно оставили открытым, очевидно, по рекомендации врача. Эрвин оперся спиной о стену возле окна и сложил руки на груди. Леви спал, его грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась под тонким покрывалом.  


Эрвин отметил, что стул по-прежнему стоит возле кровати, на том самом месте, где он оставил его днем. Значит, больше никто не приходил. Он знал — это не из-за того, что отряд Леви не волнуется о нем. За время совместной службы они научились доверять своему капитану, несмотря на всю его грубость. И понимать, когда не стоит его беспокоить.  


Иногда Эрвину казалось, что они понимают Леви намного лучше, чем он. Было ли это следствием того, что формально он был начальником Леви? Ведь он никогда не наталкивался на те незримые, но очень четкие границы, которые останавливали других. Или ему на самом деле всегда было дозволено больше, чем остальным?  


Эта мысль отозвалась тошнотворным спазмом в желудке. Он не мог позволить себе этого. Не мог позволить себе привязаться к Леви. Годами он боролся со своей главной слабостью — человечностью. У них ничего не получится, если он не будет готов пожертвовать одной жизнью взамен сотен других. Это его бремя, его миссия, и он обязан справиться с ней. Слишком многое зависит от его хладнокровности и способности принимать жестокие, но стратегически правильные решения.  


Но если он будет оберегать кого-то больше остальных, если будет ценить чью-то жизнь выше жизней других солдат... Это станет началом конца. Эрвин слишком хорошо знал, к чему могут привести решения, принятые под влиянием чувств. И не мог себе этого позволить. Он и так переступил черту, когда задержал Леви, заставив его менять лезвия и пополнять запасы газа. И вот к чему это привело.  


Какое-то время Эрвин еще пытался убедить себя, что делает это только потому, что Леви сильный боец и хороший капитан, без которого шансы человечества значительно понизятся. Убедить себя, что поступает так, потому что это логично. Только никакая логика не была в состоянии объяснить, почему у него все сжималось внутри, когда Леви бросался на очередного титана. Почему каждый раз после того, как он выходил из схватки победителем, беспечно пройдясь по тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью, Эрвину хотелось схватить его за шиворот и кричать ему в лицо, какого черта он так рискует. Конечно, он ни разу не позволил себе этого.  


Эрвин подошел к кровати и опустился на стул. Свет луны падал сквозь окно, высвечивая четкий профиль и рассыпанные по подушке черные волосы.  


Отчаянно захотелось протянуть руку и потрясти Леви, разбудить его, убедиться, что все в порядке. Он не привык видеть его таким... беззащитным. Но вместо этого Эрвин осторожно убрал с его лба прядь волос. Что они будут делать, если зрение Леви не восстановится? Что _он_ будет делать?

* * *

Ему снилось, что у него болит голова. Боль была тупая, тяжелая и пульсирующая. Она накатывала волнами, а затем отступала куда-то в область затылка. Но сквозь эту боль он чувствовал, что кто-то прикасается к нему. Потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем он понял, что уже не спит. Попытка сохранить ровное дыхание не удалась — пальцы, гладящие его по лбу, замерли.  


Эрвин не убрал руку, а просто остановился, и в напряженной тишине повис безмолвный вопрос. Возможно, самый важный вопрос за все время их знакомства. И нужно было очень тщательно подумать над правильным ответом. Вот только он знал, что думать лучше получается у Эрвина. Он же, в основном, действовал интуитивно, полагаясь на инстинкты. А прямо сейчас они кричали о том, что ему это необходимо настолько же, насколько и Эрвину.  


Он проглотил горькую слюну — перед сном доктор заставил его выпить какое-то отвратительное пойло.  


— Продолжай.  


Голос прозвучал хрипло. Теплые пальцы продолжили чертить полосы на его коже, забирая с собой боль, которая пробралась из сна в реальность. И чем слабее она становилась, тем четче он осознавал абсурдность происходящего.  


— Ты понял, кто это? — спросил он в попытке ухватиться за последние обрывки привычного мира, который начал рассыпаться с того момента, когда он перестал видеть. Или это началось намного раньше?  


— Нет, — выдохнул Эрвин где-то совсем близко. Его дыхание пробежалось по щеке, обдав знакомым запахом чая. Снова собирается не спать всю ночь? А он был уверен, что сейчас именно ночь. Может быть, из-за того, что с улицы не было слышно разговоров. Может быть, из-за особого запаха ночного воздуха, наполняющего комнату. — Но я обязательно найду ее. Я тебе обещаю.  


Голос дрогнул, не сдержав внутренний гнев. Все неудачи, все смерти и ранения солдат Эрвин всегда считал своей ошибкой, своей недоработкой. Он давно знал об этом, но только сейчас осознал, что Эрвин винит себя и в том, что произошло с ним.  


— Эрвин, — пальцы на мгновение замерли, прежде чем продолжить свое движение вдоль кромки волос.  


— Да.  


— Ты же не считаешь, что...  


— Не надо. Это будет долгий и бессмысленный спор. Лучше помолчи, мне нужно подумать.

* * *

Темнота, нарушаемая только слабым светом луны, делала все происходящее эфемерным и зыбким, словно сон. А во сне можно делать что угодно, не задумываясь о последствиях. Эрвин знал, что рано или поздно ему придется вернуться к вопросу их с Леви отношений, но прямо сейчас у него были более серьезные проблемы, чтобы беспокоиться еще и об этом. И он решил позволить себе быть человеком — пускай всего одну ночь.  


Леви вздохнул, и Эрвин не смог сдержаться — провел рукой по его волосам, пропуская пряди между пальцами. Это нехитрое движение странным образом успокаивало и приводило в порядок мятежные мысли.  


Спустя какое-то время, когда дыхание Леви стало глубоким и спокойным, в дверь негромко постучали.  


— Командор?  


Эрвин убрал руку и выпрямился, повернувшись к двери. Полоска неяркого света из коридора прорезала темноту комнаты.  


— Командор, я... прошу прощения, что отвлекаю. Я искал вас. Мне срочно нужно с вами поговорить.  


Эрвин поднялся и, бросив еще один взгляд на спящего Леви, вышел в коридор.  


— Армин. Пойдем в мой кабинет.

* * *

Прыжок, уклонение, еще один прыжок, удар. Резкая боль в глазах и темнота. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове последние секунды битвы с Женской Особью. Последние для него, конечно же. В какой момент он ошибся?  


Эти мысли помогали отвлечься. Вчера вечером врач сказал, что если к утру ему не станет лучше, то, вероятнее всего, зрение уже не вернется. И как только он хотя бы на секунду переставал думать о титанах, мысли о том, что будет, если он навсегда останется слепым, наваливались на него невыносимой тяжестью. Неопределенность одновременно убивала и давала надежду. Он должен видеть, должен сражаться, должен помогать Эрвину. Должен быть с ним рядом — до конца. Это то, что он обещал себе, и то, чего хотел. Только конец представлялся ему совсем не таким. Превратиться в бесполезного калеку, неспособного даже подняться в воздух...  


Прыжок, уклонение, еще один прыжок, удар. Резкая боль в глазах и темнота. В какой момент он ошибся?  


Стук в дверь моментально вышиб из головы все мысли.  


— Что ж, капитан, давайте посмотрим, — он сел на кровати, а доктор опустился на стул, начав разматывать повязку. — Попробуйте открыть глаза.  


Он с усилием разлепил веки, под которые, казалось, насыпали песка. Но боль была вполне терпимой. Боль была ничем, по сравнению с осознанием того, что он ни черта не видит. Одна темнота сменилась другой, абсолютно такой же. И сколько он ни моргал, царапая горящую огнем слизистую, эта темнота упорно не желала рассеиваться.  


— Ничего не вижу, — он в бессильной ярости сжал кулаки. Доктор понимающе прищелкнул языком:  


— Я дам вам капли, они снимут воспаление. Но это все, что я могу сделать. Подобные травмы либо проходят в течение десяти часов, либо навсегда лишают человека зрения. Мне очень жаль, капитан.  


— Уходите.  


Когда за доктором захлопнулась дверь, он встал и, нелепо выставив вперед руки, подошел к окну. Вот и все. Неопределенности больше нет, впрочем, нет и надежды. Осталась такая мелочь — понять, что теперь делать со своей бессмысленной жизнью. Непростой вопрос, но даже начать его обдумывать не получилось — за спиной снова хлопнула дверь.  


Эрвин.  


— Доброе утро, — какая ирония. Он не смог сдержаться и саркастически хмыкнул.  


Эрвин сделал несколько шагов и остановился где-то позади. Наверняка, уже в курсе, что его первый заместитель превратился в беспомощного слепца.  


Горло сдавил спазм. Черт. Ведь он должен был... он обещал...  


Развернувшись, он шагнул вперед и в безотчетном жесте протянул руку туда, где по его расчетам должен был стоять Эрвин. Но пальцы схватили лишь воздух, и он замер, так и не опустив руку. Как же глупо и беспомощно это должно было выглядеть. Если он и посмел надеяться, что Эрвин поможет ему, то этого не произошло — спустя бесконечно долгую минуту его голос прозвучал откуда-то слева:  


— Ночью я разговаривал с Армином.  


Не понимая, зачем делает это, он снова развернулся и сделал шаг в сторону голоса. Затем еще один. Пальцы натолкнулись на стену. Какого черта Эрвин издевается над ним? Неужели, не понимает...  


Он не смог закончить мысль, не сумев определить, из-за чего злится на Эрвина. Из-за того, что тот отказывается признать очевидное, продолжая разговаривать с ним так, словно ничего не случилось? Или из-за того, что Эрвин не понимает, как нужен ему сейчас? Он был готов отдать руку или ногу на отсечение за возможность прикоснуться к нему, убедиться, что Эрвин все еще Эрвин, а не бесплотный голос в темноте. Абсурдное желание, но оно выжигало душу своей отчаянной необходимостью. Он напрягся, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь в темноту.  


— Так вот, он поделился со мной кое-какими наблюдениями, — Эрвин передвигался абсолютно бесшумно. На этот раз голос прозвучал со стороны окна.  


Он повернулся слишком резко и едва не потерял равновесие из-за яркой вспышки, резанувшей по глазам. Эрвин стоял спиной к окну, опираясь о подоконник, краешек губ поднялся в странном подобии улыбки. Или ему это все показалось? Перед глазами плыли разноцветные пятна. Шагнув вперед, он был уверен, что на этот раз достигнет своей цели, но снова натолкнулся на пустоту, ударился о подоконник и зарычал — то ли от раздражения, то ли от разочарования. Но в этот момент чьи-то — Эрвина! — руки обхватили его сзади и прижали к себе. Он вздрогнул, абсолютно сбитый с толку происходящим. Утренняя прохлада рывками проникала в легкие, ветер трепал волосы и размазывал по лицу едва ощутимое тепло солнечных лучей.  


— Леви, — прошептал Эрвин, практически касаясь губами его уха. Очертания домов проступили на сером фоне неуверенными набросками, с каждым мгновением приобретая все большую четкость. — Я знаю, кто это. Мы ее поймаем.  


Уверенности этого голоса невозможно было не поддаться. И в этом был весь Эрвин — единственный человек, которому он безоговорочно доверял, за которым он был готов последовать даже в ад.  


Он откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в грудь Эрвина и глядя на восходящее над Стеной солнце. Его свет болезненно слепил привыкшие к темноте глаза, и он зажмурился, почувствовав стекающую по щекам влагу.  


— Да, — сказал он.  


Они ее поймают. Обязательно. И он выполнит свое обещание, он будет рядом. До конца.


End file.
